1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for improving print quality and a corresponding system, more specifically, to a method for improving print quality by using lossless image compression technology and a corresponding system.
2. Related Art
Certain detailed characteristics of an image will be weakened during the transmission between media. For example, when an image is outputted to a printer or a screen or other output terminals, the image output may be blurred to some degree due to the different processing abilities of different devices.
If the image contains both text and graphics, the text and graphics need to be separated first by text/graphical separation and then processed according to their different characteristics so as to improve the quality of the image. For example, the charge coupled device has an RGB (red-green-blue) color correction problem and is not sensitive to the edge of black-and-white text; therefore, the text portion of the image will be processed through an edge enhancement filter, and the graphical portion will be processed through a de-screening filter. As such, the output image produced through the above procedures may be lossless.
Therefore, for the application of copy and print, whether the output image is lossless or not depends largely on the separation of the text portion and the graphical portion of images.
Therefore, in order to improve the output image quality, most research and development have been focusing on how to improve the separation of the text and graphical portions of images.
Besides the technology of separating the text and the graphic portions of images, if detailed characteristics of an image can be separated and processed, it will improve the smoothness and edge-sharpening of images and hence the quality of the print.